Electronic file and data storage systems allow a user to save, organize and manage a substantial amount of information within a single computing device. Thus, rather than carrying the actual documents, a user may simply access a computing device such as a laptop computer. These storage systems further provide organizational systems whereby files may be arranged by the user in a meaningful way. For example, all documents relating to a planned vacation may be saved into the same folder or various subdirectories thereof. Basic attributes of the files and other data structures are also embedded in such storage systems to permit users to locate or organize data by searching for a particular attribute and/or property. Data and files may also be sorted and organized according to these properties. These attributes and properties are typically predefined by the system and are often labeled or entered by the user.
However, current file systems ultimately limit a user's ability to search and locate files since they provide only basic properties and attributes. Additionally, users must often modify attributes and properties manually to maintain proper organization in the system. Further, the organization and management of file systems remain constant regardless of a user's manipulations or interactions with a particular file. Additionally, directories of files and other organizational structures are strictly location oriented rather than usage oriented.